


Tokyo Drifting

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Choking, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Piers is a confident motherfucker, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Out of all the ways Raihan expected this friendly get-together to go, it definitely didn't involve getting blown within an inch of his sanity inside a cramped bar stall.Funny how things work out, huh, that Piers happened be the Champion of blowjobs?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 7
Kudos: 266





	Tokyo Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another day, another blowjob to write. I hadn't wrote head this good in a hot minute, and I couldn't think of a better pairing than Piers and Raihan to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Raihan liked to consider himself a laid-back kind of guy.

Little bothered him in his day-to-day, his easygoing smile becoming something of a trademark to his brand. He was an easily likable guy with an aloof and indifferent personality, shooting the shit with fans, all while posting on social media his life updates. It was a routine and habit that he’d carefully constructed after heaps of crushing defeats beneath his rival.

It kept him calm.

So why the hell did Piers always manage to tear down that persona piece by piece?

By no means is he saying that he dislikes Piers- it’s quite the opposite, actually. He likes his riffs and beats about as much as any other guy, and respects his decision not to Dynamax his team. Made him a worthy adversary and an even better drinking buddy to hang around with the gang.

…Except, that was kind of where the problem kicked in.

How the fuck did he look so good when he was knocking back another round of shots? How did his makeup always toe the line between messy and sexy without tipping too far into either? How in the _hell_ did he managed to stay so composed when he kept flickering those steel blue eyes up at him, fluttering them, and then licking the rim of his drink.

Fuck. Raihan was in deep.

It was difficult to keep his mind in the moment when it seemed content to slither back towards the gutter, admiring the tight spandex and casual leather jacket that the Dark Type leader decided to don. Would it look better on his floor? He didn’t realize how intense his gaze was until Sonia took to elbowing him in the side, drawing him out of whatever filthy corner of his mind it had crawled to.

“You good, dude?” she asked, shifting the attention towards him as he was left floundering. “You got a scary look on your face. Somethin’ wrong with your drink?”

Raihan glanced down towards his bourbon barrel aged stout, the dark liquid staring back up at him as he shook his head. “Wha-? Nah, man, I’m good. Chilling.” He protested with a plastered on smile, willing the muscle memory to work in giving him his usual aloof smile. “I was just recalling some training I did earlier, and trying to refine the details of it. Did I look like an idiot just now?”

At least he got the table laughing again, dispelling suspicion as they went on to discuss the worst curry recipes ever, or something like that.

All except for Piers.

Those dark eyes were fixated on him as Raihan brought the beer to his lips, taking a deep swig of it, despite the strong bourbon aftertaste. He gripped the glass a bit too tight as he thought of how long it’s been since he’d let loose and _fucked._ Hell he didn’t even notice Pier’s stare until he found his attention naturally drifting back towards him, taken aback by how smug the other appeared.

Raihan narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell his deal was. He scoffed slightly as he tried to glance away, only to jolt at the feeling of heels drifting leisurely up his thigh. The table was small and cramped enough that it left little doubt who was the culprit, especially as Piers innocently turned back to the conversation.

He popped a cherry from his drink into his mouth, licking over the bright red surface of it. _Fuck_.

Raihan knew he was sporting an impressive hard-on as Pier’s black platform heel knocked higher upwards, leading towards his inner thigh. He was finally close enough to touch before dropping down just as fast, before Raihan could properly buck against them. He growled in outright frustration as his glass hit the table.

This time he knew he had made a scene as everyone turned to him in open curiosity, making a humiliated flush travel down his neck. Even Leon looked concerned now. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, filled to the brim with good intentions. There was no way to explain that the problem was in his dick. At least not in a way that wouldn’t forever humiliate him and place him at the blunt of multiple jokes at his expense.

He didn’t have to respond, though, as Piers smoothly pushed his chair back while standing up and brushing himself off. “I’m going to freshen up right quick. You all keep my seat warm?”

All eyes were on the punk as he left the scene, a sway to his hips, his platform heels clicking on the tile as he moved through the crowded pub with ease. The confidence that he held him with made Raihan’s blood boil hot in challenge, feeling the familiar hunger rising in him. He licked over his canines as the urge was too great to deny.

“Ahah, you know? I just remembered I left my…stove on. I’m going to go turn that off now.” he said as he knocked his own chair back, leaving his drink on the table. He turned to the awestruck group with a wide grin. “Don’t worry I’ll be back! Eventually. Just, ah, stay there and keep being pretty.”

With that he was rushing off towards where he’d seen Piers retreat to, leaving his flabbergasted companions behind.

A moment passed between the group, before slowly Milo brought his drink towards his lips. “Well, that was entirely expected.”

Nessa snorted in agreement. “It’s about time they banged. They were eyeing each other up since we all sat down.”

\- - -

The beat of the pub sent chills down his spine as Raihan pushed through the crowd, trying to keep his eye on the signature black-and-white locks of his target. Piers was tall, but compared to Raihan, he may as well blend into the crowd as the pulsing lights and drifting smoke obscured his vision. He squinted though it as he pushed on.

The doors to the bathroom were constantly opening and closing as people dodged in and out, the venue packed tight enough to warrant it.

He watched as Piers ducked inside the men’s bathroom, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. Making sure Raihan was still behind him no doubt. Once they made eye contact his lips upturned into a slow smile, tossing his hair over his shoulder not a moment later as he strut inside. _Brat_. Raihan adjusted himself within his slacks as he made his way through, uncaring of the dirty looks folk would shoot at him as he blatantly dodged the crowd.

The walls were lined with newspaper and porn cutouts as he stepped inside, stickers and graffiti covering the stall doors. It wasn’t hard to figure out which one Piers had taken residence in as the tapping of heels made something primal tick in his mind, seeing them beneath the stall furthest from the urinals.

Smart boy.

He pushed open the door and quickly slammed it closed behind them, turning to face Piers. He was met with a facefull of cigarette smoke as the punk clutched the stick between his fingers.

“Took you long enough.” Piers teased with a low purr, leaning back against the wall, a single heel propped up against the back as he gave off all the indifference he typically did. The sight of it made the fires stoking within Raihan burn even brighter. He framed Piers against the wall using both of his arms, positioning them just adjacent to his head as he leaned down to accost him.

He growled. “You’re a bloody fucking tease, spikes. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Raihan’s breath hitched when Piers raised his knee further up, pressing it to his aching erection, relishing in how the Dragon Tamer shamelessly humped down onto it. Like an overzealous puppy. “Of course I did. You weren’t entirely subtle in your gawking. Had to close your mouth somehow, didn’t I?”

With the next puff of Pier’s cigarette, he found it plucked from between his fingers, sizzling out right next to his ear against the wall of their stall.

“You’re gonna get it, you fuckin’ brat.” Raihan whispered as he let the crushed cigarette fall between them, scattering along the floor that was coated in lord knows what. It wasn’t the classiest place…but Raihan didn’t care, smashing their mouths together with an eager noise. His hands gripped the jut of Pier’s skinny waist, dipping his heated fingers beneath the back of his shirt.

The small moan he got in response was proof enough they both needed this.

Piers kissed about as passionately as he sang, letting his mouth open to Raihan’s searching tongue. It was a messy and desperate tangle between them as Raihan reached around to grip the globes of Pier’s ass, kneading them within his larger palms, skimming beneath his tight spandex shorts. They left little to the imagination.

With a small nip, Raihan pulled off of Pier’s mouth, appreciating the kiss-swollen appearance to them as they caught their breath. Piers tasted like smoke and the honey ale he’d been drinking, an intoxicating combination that left Raihan searching for more as Piers pulled his lower lip between his own teeth.

“Want to see what else this mouth does, if you’re going to keep staring at it like that?” Piers teased with an open smile, sticking his tongue out to flash the black and white stud pierced through it. It dilated Raihan’s pupils as he stared at the jewelry in obvious admiration.

He unzipped his fly in retribution. “Is that even a question?” He asked, stepping back when Pier’s hand landed upon his chest and gently pushed him away. The look he shot them was outright smug as he knelt down into a squatting position, pressing his cheek to the side of Raihan’s thigh while he brushed his hair behind him once more.

The heat within Pier’s gaze made Raihan fumble with his own jeans, until the punk was reaching up and parting open the fly to cup him through his briefs.

“Do me a favor, love, and don’t bust a nut in point two seconds if I blow you first.” He said with a lazy drawl, pulling Raihan out from his boxers, stroking across the shaft with his well-manicured hands. It was actually kind of comical, the way Pier’s eyes widened at the ring pierced through the very tip of his cock.

“I didn’t take you for the piercing type. Especially here.” Piers teased, his excitement visible when he stroked over the crown, flicking the ring with his index finger in the process. His hands were so small and dainty for his size, with the nails painted a sleek black. It was a good look around Raihan’s cock.

“Well, dragons like jewelry, don’t they?” Raihan teased while biting his tongue, watching intently as Piers lapped over the crown of his cock, challenging him with those smoky eyes.

The sight of that soft pink tongue darting up and down along his shaft did something fierce to Raihan’s libido, the knock of his tongue piercing causing his hips to jolt. He hadn’t even actually blown him yet and he was panting openly. “Shit, babe, you look like a right snack down there.” He praised, his rough fingers carding through Pier’s hair to grip it lazily within his hold.

Looking at the way Pier’s lashes fluttered, it was a good call. He pet through the wild locks as he watched how big the tip of his cock was compared to Pier’s tongue, able to snugly place himself upon it, all while Pier’s swirled it across the surface to gather the precum there.

He bucked his hips forward when he tugged through his hair particularly roughly, seeing how it quickly made Piers a mess.

The other man moaned in need as he spread his thighs a tad wider, placing one hand upon Raihan’s waist to steady himself. He swallowed down the intrusion as Raihan pushed into his warm mouth, tucking his teeth beneath his lips, and staring up at him with such a pretty expression. How was the Dragon Tamer expected not to lose himself here?

So he didn’t.

He held the back of Pier’s head as he guided his cock in and out of that warm and welcoming pressure, watching the small scrunch to the punk’s brow as he struggled to keep his focus. Raihan was _big_ , and it made for a difficult time not gagging around his shaft. It tickled the back of his throat. That piercing didn’t make it any easier, no matter how he swallowed, it would scratch the back of his throat as drool escaped from the corners of his mouth.

Piers fucking loved it. He needed a good rough session now and then, and seeing how Raihan snapped? It made his toes curl as he brought his hand down between his legs, feeling how wet the seat of his spandex shorts had become.

“Mmmnf-“ he groaned out around Raihan’s cock, eyes fluttering shut as finally that accursed piercing got a gag out of him. His chin felt wet and sloppy from precome and his own saliva, a disgusting feeling as he dug his nails into Raihan’s hips. For a fleeting moment it seemed that Raihan was going to stop and give him a break.

That was unacceptable.

So before Raihan could properly pull back, he launched himself forward with no warning, choking on Raihan’s cock while the tip of his nose bumped to his well-manscaped crotch. Pier’s eyes rolled back as tears joined the fray, gagging pretty around the cock as he rubbed over his wet and aching pussy. He had to look like a right needy bitch right now, but he didn’t care.

He stared up through his lashes once again, knowing that his eyeliner had to be smudging in a fucked-out mess. It thrilled him as he watched Raihan’s own gaze constrict into slits- his inner beast purring.

“You’re a slut, you know that?” Raihan snarled, his canines bore in a manner that made Piers weak at the knees. “Touching yourself like a wanton whore, choking on my cock, teasing me to the point of snapping. You want me to plow you into this stall, don’t you?”

Piers didn’t even need to nod before Raihan was pulling his hips back, snapping them forward in a harsh rhythm. Oh _fuck yes_.

His eyes rolled back as his head consistently knocked against the stall, though Raihan was still considerate enough to offer his own hand as a cushion. It made the wall rattle as he swallowed and gagged on the intrusion, unable to really catch his breath, the corners of his vision flickering out into static as he humped down into his palm.

Piers had shoved his hands into his pants long before this, and now he keened as he plunged two fingers into his aching cunt. He was wet enough to be almost excessive as the squelch of his sex seemed too loud in the tiny stall, drawing Raihan even closer to the edge as he tightened his hand into a fist. “You leaking for me, kitten? Making a damn mess of your fingers?” he growled, his tone unnaturally deep the closer he got to orgasm.

“I bet you want me to cum down your fucking throat.” He hissed, relishing in the needy coo he got from Piers. “Make sure you swallow every damn drop of it, till you’re finally full and sated.” Raihan rabbled on, his balls tightening, before a sudden lurch had him pulling back entirely.

Piers was a tear soaked, drool covered mess as he pulled off of Raihan’s aching cock, his fingers buried deep inside himself as he stroked his inner walls. “W-Want you to,” he spoke, only to delve into a small coughing fit. So much pre had been fucked down his throat it was hard to breathe. The ache was pleasant on his vocal chords though as he smiled, somehow still managing to be _smug._

“I want you to blow your load inside me, dragon boy.” He said, unsteady on his feet as he knocked away the hands curled tight in his hair. It was tough to fix them proper, what with his hands either covered in spittle or his own slick, but he managed to right himself back into ‘hot-mess’ territory. Raihan was left gaping as Piers pressed his cheek to the stall, right next to some lewd request scrawled out in pen to phone for a good time.

He lowered his shorts down with a small wiggle of his hips, making a show of it as he bent down enough to flash the puffy lips of his cunt. After the small bout with his own fingers, he knew he looked like a snack, with his hole all rosy and stretched.

So he bent down, reached back, and spread his labia open with both of his fingers.

“Come on, boy. I don’t have all night.” He said with a small breath, hearing the pants of arousal turning into deep warbling growl from Raihan. Piers smiled at the thought that he may have just broke his little dragon.

He relished in how his nails dug tight into his hips, pulling him back, until teeth slot into the back of his neck and outright _buried_ into the flesh near his choker. Piers bit back a scream of ecstasy as Raihan chose that exact moment to thrust himself inside. All the way to the hilt. It was like a knock to his very cervix as Raihan carved out a spot inside of his heat, ruthlessly picking up a pace that made their earlier activities seem tame.

“Fuck me!” he shouted out, shamelessly broadcasting what they were doing to whomever may pass by. He didn’t care anymore. All he needed was that thick cock pushing into the core of his very being, making pleasure shoot up and down his spine. It was hard to hold himself open like this, but it was well worth it. Especially when Raihan bent back to properly appreciate the sight Piers made.

He slapped the punk’s ass with a strong and steady hand, grinning wide. “Look at you, baby. Such a good cockwhore. Fuck, yes, take it. Gonna shoot my load so deep in you you’re gonna be leaking all the way to your seat.” Raihan spoke, his voice broken into rasping growls. There was no way to mistake the constriction of his pupils as anything but a clue to his Draconic roots, the Typing running deep to his very core.

Piers loved bringing out the beast in him.

“Oh fucking hell I’m going to cum.” He sobbed out, his cheek rubbing raw against the stall as he pushed back into each of Raihan’s powerful thrusts. Tears made their way down his face once more as the hypersensitivity overtook him, relying soley on Raihan and the wall to keep him up. “ _Youre. Going. To. Make me_ -!“

With a sudden jolt, Piers sobbed as the pressure finally released, his body shaking as warmth flooded down his thighs and around Raihan’s cock. He was definitely squirting right now. It felt so debauched as he rolled his hips back into the stimulation, his muscles on complete autopilot as he panted and sang his pleasures at the top of his lungs.

Blearily he could hear Raihan howling through the ring in his ears, his cock twitching deep into Piers as he emptied inside of his splayed cunt.

Somehow it felt as though the afterglow was far too quiet, compared to all of the noise that had been bustling about within the bathrooms earlier. He knocked his forehead against the wall as Piers caught his breath in slow and steady breaths, his throat raw and aching, all as he finally released himself and clenched around Raihan’s softening cock.

His hands came forward to rest against the stall, shakily pulling himself up as he tossed his long hair over his shoulder again. He looked back at the mess that his Dragon Tamer had become. “Feeling wrung out there, beastie?” Piers joked, seeing how askew Raihan’s band had become. It was alright, though, considering his dreads looked good as they framed his bowed head.

Piers whined as Raihan finally slipped out of his well used cunt, letting his seed spill out and onto the floor. He laughed beneath his breath as he gave Pier’s ass a gentle tap. “That was…fuckin’ awesome. Goddamn. I think you emptied my damn balls there.” He spoke, feeling far more relaxed after a good orgasm.

Piers rolled over a moment later with a loud sigh, scooping up his spandex shorts where they’d been hung over his ankle. He could see the pleased dilation of Raihan’s pupils as all he did was pull up his shorts slowly, fitting them over his leaking cunt. The wet patch in the front of them was only hidden by the fact that he chose to wear black today.

“Yes, yes, you big dolt. You’ve left your mark in me, yadda yadda.” He said, pressing his palm to Raihan’s face when he knew he was going to say something stupid. “Now will you please try to act a little less like a fucked-out bastard when we go back to the table?”

Raihan snorted. “Says the one with streaking eyeliner and completely untamed hair.” He teased, watching as Piers threw an equally playful look over his shoulder. He wiped beneath his eyes a moment later, before taking a band from his wrist and tying his hair up into what he knew was a sloppy, messy bun. It left the bite that Raihan left him on full and complete display.

“You say that like it isn’t my consistent look.”

Raihan swallowed, at a loss for words once more, considering just how _good_ Piers looked. It wasn’t fair. He shamefully tucked himself back into his shorts right before the other threw open the door to their stall, strutting out in full confidence as though he hadn’t be fucked within an inch of his sanity.

What really was the icing on the cake? How as the doors opened, they _definitely_ weren’t the only ones who’d been in the bathroom this entire time.

Raihan ducked his head as he made his way out past the _line_ of people who’d been waiting on an open stall.

Well…at least it seemed the other gym leaders didn’t seem too surprised to see them back. Although the playful looks Leon kept sending him proved that his little stove excuse didn’t work. Who’d have imagined _that_?

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Confident Piers is my sexuality. Especially sexually competent, hot mess Piers who likes a cock down his throat and getting nutted in? Who knew.
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to drop a comment and yell about it with me! ;)


End file.
